The Mirror of Enitsed
by magic-kitten
Summary: Remus loved her once and she left. Ginny goes back to the time of the Marauders. Rating may change. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.
1. Scents Don't Lie

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters or places. I only own the plot and the Mirror of Enitsed. :-)

**Chapter 1: Scents Don't Lie**

Remus Lupin sat at the staff table, eagerly waiting to see his new students that would be arriving today. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had just employed him to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at Hogwarts, with the knowledge of what he was. This gave him hope for others, like him. He watched as the returning students came into the hall, it was hard to see them from where he was sitting and there were so many. He was looking forward to the smaller classes. A faint, but familiar scent drifted by his nose, but he dismissed it as quickly as it came. It just wasn't possible.

The next day began his first day teaching. He told his classes a bit about himself and what they would be learning. Some of the more advanced classes received demonstrations. He could have said it was a great day, if he hadn't had the second-year Gryffindors that day, but as luck had it, he did.

He had been sitting at his desk, waiting for everyone to be seated when she walked in. He had happened to glance up at that moment and his mind couldn't comprehend what his eyes saw. She looked like her, but mind you, a much younger version. The same shining red hair with cinnamon highlights, the same stunning brown eyes with such depth and what he could only describe as a haunted look, and the same diminutive features set apart with slight freckles.

The same faint scent that had played across his nose in the Great Hall reached him once more, only stronger. It was her scent and he knew then without a doubt, that it was in fact, her. He didn't understand how it could be. He had to resist the urge to embrace her, to care for her, to ask her what had happened. He knew he couldn't. He hadn't known her at this age. He would only scare her and he didn't want that. No, not at all.

The year proved difficult for Remus. The staff was concerned over the convicted murderer, Sirius Black, who seemed to have gotten into Hogwarts and was after Harry. He had to keep Harry and his friends safe, and while not voiced, he alsofelt he needed toprotect her. He feared for her safety, even though he knew that Black wasn't after her, but he might recognize her and go after her, Remus reasoned with himself that this was the reason he was overprotective of her.

There was more though. Her eyes were haunted and he was compelled to help her. He let her spend time with him during her free periods. They grew close, maybe to close, more than a professor and a student should be.

She told him about the diary of Tom Riddle, how she still had nightmares. He provided comfort and support. He did anything he could for her and he was pleased as he saw the haunting look beginning to fade from her eyes, to be replaced with the glimmer of hope, joy, and something more that he had once seen.

He knew at that point, he had to leave. If he stayed any longer, Remus would confess his love for a girl that was much too young, being only twelve, and him being a grown man of thirty-three. She would not understand, it would only serve to disgust her and he would only end up in the same result as resigning, only with a worse reputation, as everyone would think him a pedophile.

He knew it was better to leave. There was no longer any obligation to stay. In a night of truth, he had found Sirius Black to be innocent and much to his dismay, a very much alive, Peter Pettigrew who had lived as a rat for many years after framing Sirius for the murder of James and Lily Potter. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane potion and due to this, allowed Pettigrew to escape. Luckily, Sirius had managed to escape.

The good point being, he was able to use his transformation as an obvious excuse for his resigning to Dumbledore. He was an endangerment to students, which was partially true, especially to a certain redheaded girl.

For the next couple years, he avoided her as much as possible, only seeing her when absolutely necessary, like at Grimmauld Place. It pained him to see her. To know that he could never tell her what was in his heart. Every time he did see her, she looked more and more like she did when he met her. Only time would tell how this was possible, he still didn't understand how.


	2. A Mirror By Any Other Name

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the lovely characters, places, or the Mirror of Erised.

**Chapter 2: A Mirror By Any Other Name**

"Ginny! Wait up!"

Ginny Weasley turned around to see Harry Potter running to catch up with her. She patiently waited until he was next to her.

"Hi, Harry," she said to him.

"There is a D.A. meeting tonight. Dumbledore said he has a surprise for us. We're meeting in the usual place," he said in hushed tones.

"I'll be there," Ginny told him. "I have to go or I'll be late to potions."

"Er…right. See you later."

* * *

After dinner, Ginny walked with Ron, Harry, and Hermione Granger to the Room of Requirement for a meeting of the D.A. Once they walked into the room, they saw that they were the first ones there so they made themselves comfortable with a couple of pillows on the floor. After a couple minutes, the rest of the D.A. started arriving one or two at a time until everyone, but Dumbledore was there. 

They were sitting around talking excitedly to one another, wondering what Dumbledore's surprise could be. As if he knew everyone was talking about him, Dumbledore walked in wearing one of his usual outfits – today, his robes were a canary yellow with silver stars and moons and of course, a matching cap. He walked in front of the group, with his hands clasped and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"I have a special surprise for everyone," Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand a mirror appeared. "This is the Mirror of Enitsed, brother to those who know it, the Mirror of Erised."

"What does it do?" Hermione asked.

"Good question, Miss Granger," Dumbledore commented before losing the twinkle in his eye and his voice becoming gravely serious. "We all know that the war is coming, which is why you have all been training. I feel that this mirror will help you in your efforts.

As I mentioned, this mirror is brother to the Mirror of Erised, which for those who don't know, shows your heart's desire. This is the Mirror of Enitsed, if you notice along the inscription it says 'Enitsed stsa pru oyt ube tafru oyt on wohsi,' which if you place the words together correctly and read them in the opposite manner, would read 'I show not your fate but your pasts destine.'

It does not show your fate, but the destiny of time that has passed. It will not show everything of the past, only that which ties to your future. I felt that this would be useful in studying what occurred in the first war so that we may avoid those mistakes," Dumbledore finished, the twinkle once more returning. "I will now leave you as I have some delicious lemon drops waiting for me in my office."

With this, Dumbledore left the D.A. in absolute shock at a mirror that shows that which has been. Harry being the bravest approached the mirror first. He remembered that when he and Ron had looked into the other mirror, they could not see what the other saw. He wondered if this one would work the same way. He looked into the mirror.

Harry saw his parents. He saw Dumbledore. He saw Remus. He saw other faces that were vaguely familiar. He saw Grimmauld Place. They were having a meeting. Judging by the faces, it was a very grave meeting, indeed. Harry managed to tear his eyes away from the images; he saw that everyone was looking at him peculiarly.

"Did anyone see what I saw?" He asked.

"No, mate," Ron answered.

Harry decided to test his theory further. He had Ron come up and stand next to him. They both looked into the mirror at the same time. Harry saw more images of his parents. This time, they were battling Deatheaters. He saw curses being thrown at one another. He saw his mother push his father out of the way of a Deatheater's Crucio and taking the full front of the curse herself. He couldn't stand to look anymore and turned his face away.

He looked over at Ron, who had done the same. "What did you see?"

Ron wide eyed looked at Harry. " I saw my mom when she was young. She was crying. My dad was comforting her, telling her that it would be okay. I saw Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They were scared. They were all scared. What did you see?"

"My parents," Harry answered simply. He didn't want to get into any details right now. "Attention, everyone, when you look into this mirror, you won't see what someone else sees. I think it might be specific for the individual."

"I think we should all keep a journal of what we see, but always leave the journal in this room. That way other's can benefit from what we see," Hermione piped in.

"I think that's a great idea," Harry responded enthusiastically.

In an instant journals were appearing for everyone, along with quills and ink.

"We'll all take turns looking into the mirror and taking notes. You can go alone or with a friend," Harry said as he took a journal, quill, and ink. "Hermione and Ginny, you can go next, while Ron and I write down what we saw. Everyone else can practice simple curses and shielding from them."

For the next few weeks, the D.A. would practice curses as well as looking into the mirror and taking notes. Harry and Ron would go first and then Hermione and Ginny as Harry felt it was most important for the four of them to know as much as possible. Since Harry and Ron had just finished, it was Hermione and Ginny's turn at the mirror. They walked up to the mirror and could feel themselves drawn to the images that appeared.

Ginny saw the Marauders. They looked to be about in their late teens. They were at Hogwarts. Everyone was in the Great Hall and looked very grave indeed. Dumbledore was addressing them. Ginny noticed that the twinkle was missing from his eye. She wondered what he was telling them. She wondered if he was talking about Voldemort.

At this exact moment, a stray curse came flying towards the girls, and then Ginny was gone.


	3. A New Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the lovely characters, which belong to J.K. Rowling.

Sorry, it's been forever since I updated - classes, homework, and such.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 3: A New Life**

Pain. Pain is what she felt. Her head was throbbing. Ginny stayed still until the aching subsided. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. The room she was in looked familiar. She briefly wondered where she was and why none of her friends were there. Then, it all came rushing back and Ginny let out a loud groan. She had been looking into the Mirror of Enited and she felt a sharp bolt hit her and something else, many something elses, sharp something elses. She looked down at her arms; they were covered with bits of dried blood.

Sighing, she looked once more around the room; yes, this is why the room was familiar. She was in the Room of Requirement. She knew there was only one thing to do and that was to find Dumbledore. She was sure that he would be able to help her.

Ginny cracked open the door and looked into the corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief, as there appeared to be no one. She slowly began creeping down the hallway, with each step she grew more confident until she broke into a run. She just had to get to Dumbledore's Office.

Faster, she went as she rounded the corner, not thinking or caring anymore, other than getting to the Headmaster's Office, when she ran into someone. They both crashed down onto the floor. Before she could get up, Ginny felt someone's hands grabbing her, pulling her up, throwing her against the wall. Startled, she found herself looking into a pair of angry gray eyes, filled with hate and suspicion. She trembled slightly.

"Come to spy on us? Who are you?" The boy with the angry gray eyes demanded as he pointed his wand at her throat, she could feel the tip digging into her tender skin.

"I-I need to s-see Pro-Professor Dumbledore," Ginny squeaked out between heavy rasping breaths.

"Why? So, that you can do him harm, so that you can harm one of us? Perhaps, we should just kill you now."

"Enough, we'll take her to Professor Dumbledore and let him decide what to do," another voice said.

Ginny felt the wand being removed from her throat, giving her the chance to look at her captors. Four boys, she would say about older teens surrounded her. Her rich brown eyes locked with a pair of clear blue ones. A very familiar pair of blue ones, a pair that she knew. Ginny let out a gasp.

'_No, it can't be…can it?'_ were her last thoughts before she fainted.

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew stood over the fainted girl. 

"I think we should take her to the infirmary and then tell Professor Dumbledore," Remus suggested to his friends.

He couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him, he breathed in her heavenly scent, stirring his senses. The girl was a puzzle. He had never seen her before, yet, even in this state, she brought out feelings in him that he couldn't begin to describe.

"I agree with Moony," James said, interrupted his ponderings.

Sirius gave a low growl, "How do we know that she isn't a spy or something? You heard what Dumbledore said about the war at dinner."

"Right, but Professor Dumbledore will know what to do, and he can take care of himself," Remus pointed out.

In agreement, the four boys took the girl to see Madame Pomfrey for treatment. She had immediately placed the girl in a bed and shooed the boys out so that she could more thoroughly examine the girl. The boys continued on their way to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Ginny woke to the sound of a bustling Madame Pomfrey and a concerned-looking Headmaster. 

"Seems like you've had quite a trying day," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, sure now that it all had been a terrible dream.

"Two days," he replied. "May I inquire as to your name?"

'_So much for it being a terrible dream, it's a nightmare!_' Ginny thought. "My name is Ginny Weasley."

"Are you related at all to Arthur Weasley?" He asked.

Ginny gulped, "Um…you could say that, he's my…my father."

"Mr. Weasley has only one child, and he was just born, so how can this be so?"

Ginny thought for a moment, should she lie or tell the truth, the truth she decided would be better, at least to the Headmaster, so that she could get home.

"I'm from the future. I don't know how I got here. My dad just had my oldest brother, Bill. Anyways, you, the future you, gave us a mirror that shows us the past, and I could see you giving an announcement in the Great Hall, and I saw the Marauders, and everyone was looking very grave, and…and I just want to go home!" Ginny said in one breath, her eyes beginning to tear up. _'What if I can't get home?'_

For the first time in his life, Dumbledore was in shock, complete shock. How could she have gotten here? Why was she here? How was he going to get her home? He mused over the situation for a few moments.

"Miss Weasley, I feel it would be in everyone's best interest, if we did not disclose any of these details to anyone else. I'm going to work on a way to get you home. May I ask you a few more personal questions?"

She nodded.

"Good, thank you. Where do you go to school?"

"Here. I'm in my sixth year."

"Excellent. You may continue your education here, and you will be in your correct year. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

Dumbledore's eyes began to show their familiar twinkle, "I should have known. Any child of Molly and Arthur would be a Gryffindor. You mentioned a mirror, what mirror was this?"

"The Mirror of Enitsed."

"Ah. That might be useful to obtaining how you ended up here. Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, my friend and I were looking into the mirror, and other members of the D.A. were practicing making and blocking various curses."

"The D.A.?"

"Oh, um…Dumbledore's Army. It's a self-defense club, of sorts."

"Interesting. Lemon drop?" Asked Dumbledore as he placed one in his mouth.

Ginny shook her head no.

"Alright, Miss Weasley, that satisfies my questions for now. However, I feel that we should at least change your last name to something else and come up with a different reason as to why you are here. Any thoughts?"

"I can use the last name Granger. I know no one will have that name. It's my friend's last name and she is muggle-born."

"Very good. We can say that you were attending an Salem Institute for Wizardry and Witchcraft, but you had lived in England until you were nine, before moving to America."

Ginny nodded. She could do that.

"Very well. Once you are feeling better, Madame Pomfrey will send for Professor McGonagall, who will be your Head of House."

"I'm feeling much better. Can she come now?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I will go speak to her. Get some rest before she comes. Good day."

A few moments later, a much younger looking Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Good day, Miss Granger. Please come with me. I will show you to the Gryffindor dormitories."

It all felt surreal, being shown things that she already knew, being called by a different name, living a lie in the past.


	4. Seeking Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, merely playing in their Universe.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Your reviews mean alot to me! Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. I'm on spring break now, so hopefully I'll be able to write more. Also, for Shmily, I promise there is a plot that involves more than flirting. Although, a romance is being developed. Thanks again!

**Chapter 4: Seeking Answers**

Harry and Ron rushed over to where Ginny had been standing next to Hermione.

"Where'd she go?" Harry asked frantically.

Hermione looked at the mirror, then down at herself.

"I think she went back in time," Hermione said, her face very pale by this point. "Look, my time-turner is broken and there is some of the sand on the mirror."

She showed Harry and Ron the broken time-turner.

"What is that?" Ron asked befuddled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She explained this to Harry back in third-year, now she had to with Ron.

"This is a time-turner," she said, indicating to the broken item, which was attached to a very fine golden chain around her neck. "It lets me take classes over at the same time. I use it to do everything that I need to do. I'm allowed to have it, because I have special permission to."

"Oh," was all that Ron said, still very clearly confused. "So, where's Ginny?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "My guess is that she went back somewhere in time, to whatever point she saw in the mirror."

Ron paled quite considerable, now that he had finally gotten it. "So, she might be in the middle of the war?"

"Yes," Hermione said very gravely. "We should talk to Professor Dumbledore. He might know more than we do."

With that, the three headed towards the Headmaster's office. Harry had already dismissed the D.A. for the night.

Dumbledore nodded slowly in thought after Harry, Hermione, and Ron had finished telling him what had happened to Ginny.

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, he continued, "Yes, I see. She will be fine. It is not for us to meddle in."

All three Gryffindors' mouths hung open at this proclamation. How could he be doing nothing to get Ginny back? Did he not care?

Harry was the first to recover, his fists clenched, shouted at Dumbledore, "How can you sit there and do nothing! We need her!"

Harry fell to the floor, breaking down.

"I need her," he said softly, tears streaking down his cheeks, his head in his hands.

Hermione and Ron rushed over to their friend. Hermione embraced him, while Ron awkwardly patted his back. They had known that Harry loved Ginny. He had been in love with her since that night in the Ministry of Magic, although Ron and Hermione suspected it was only then, he had come to grips with his feelings, more than just realizing.

"What am I going to do without her? How can I go on?" Harry moaned into his hands.

Dumbledore looked on to the Golden Trio, the hope of the Wizarding World. He gave a small sigh. How would their world survive when it depended on the shoulders of one already-broken child, a child that he loved like his own grandson, yet already lost?

* * *

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She had known, she had already known that they would be waiting. There sat the Marauders, the flames dancing off of their faces, making them look eerie and dangerous. Ginny took a gulp, making her way to the center.

Sirius was the first to speak, brushing his hair out of his face, "So, who are you?"

"Ginerva Granger," she lied.

"How do we know you aren't a spy?" James asked, much in the same mannerism Harry would have asked.

Ginny shrugged, "You don't, but would Dumbledore have let me into the school and into Gryffindor, if I was?"

"No, I guess not," he answered slowly. "So, why are you here?"

"I transferred in from the Salem Institute in America," she lied.

"Why are you here now?" Remus asked, pondering why she had transferred. They had never had a transfer student before, especially in the middle of a war.

"My parents thought it best to return to England with…um…everything that's been going on, and they wanted me close by…um…in case anything were to happen."

The four boys nodded. That sounded reasonable.

Before they had a chance to ask any more questions, Ginny yawned and said, "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head to bed."

Then, as an after thought to make her story more believable, "Um, which staircase do I take?"

Sirius was tempted to lie and tell her the one on the left, which was the boys', just for amusement when Remus gave him a look and answered, "On the right."

Ginny headed up the stairs. She went past the doors, looking for the one that said 'Sixth Years.' When she finally found it, she entered. To her relief, there appeared to only be two other sixth year girls, both were asleep.

Tip-toeing in, she was struck by the sudden awareness that she had no clothing to sleep in or otherwise. She would have to talk to Dumbledore about this in the morning. For now, she stripped down to her knickers and crawled into bed.

While she had been exhausted, she slept fitfully. Thoughts of Harry and the others, thoughts of the Marauders, thoughts of her life now and then intermingled in her mind. A war was being fought here, just as it was there. They needed her in the future. They didn't need her here.

Downstairs, the Marauders sat talking.

"What do you guys think?" James asked, still suspicious.

"I don't think she'll be able to resist the Sirius charm," Sirius said playfully.

It was true though. Every female at Hogwarts' seemed to have puppy crushes on him. It didn't seem she should be any different. Laughing at Sirius, James threw a pillow at him.

"You are so full of yourself, mate!"

For the rest of the evening, the Marauders goofed off and talked about the new girl. Well, all, but Remus, who sat in his favorite chair, deep in thought. The new girl had been pretty, but more than that, it was her scent. Being what he was, Remus could smell everyone and everyone had a particular scent. Hers sparked an interest in him that hadn't occurred with any other girl. Sure, he had dated, it was a requirement to be a Marauder, but he had never been physically attracted to one like this before.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke with a splitting headache. She put on her clothes and headed for the restroom. When she got there and looked into the mirror, she could see the evidence of her sleep last night. Dark circles lined under her eyes and her face was flushed. Trying to get rid of some of the damage, she splashed some water on her face, before heading to Dumbledore's office.

When she arrived, the gargoyle seemed to spring to life, before she could utter a word, as if it had been expecting her. She headed up the stairs to his office.

She heard, "Come in," before she could even knock. Pushing open the door, she could see Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He gestured her to come in and sit. Ginny sat down on a rather comfy looking red chair.

"Ah, yes, I was expecting you. How is everything going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. Um…but…um…I realized something last night," she began. He gestured for her to continue. "Um…I have no other clothing and no money…and well, nothing else."

"Yes, that does appear to pose a problem now, doesn't it?" He said, as he played with the tip of his beard, musing over the situation. "However, I think I have a solution. I will set up an account in your name at Gringotts' bank. Every month, I will place a sum in there for you for whatever you may need or want, for as long as you are here."

She sat in shock. It was so generous of him, and he really didn't know her in this time period.

"Th-thank you, Professor," she stammered.

"You may go to Hogsmeade or to Diagon Alley today, if you wish. But I must insist that you have someone accompany you. I know that you have only been here since last night, but have you met anyone that you would feel safe with?"

She thought about this for a moment, choosing her words carefully, "I know two of the Marauders in the future and would feel safe with them."

"And who is that?"

"I think it would be best not to say. I don't want to change the future, but I would be fine going with all four," Ginny said, mentally adding, _'Well, not Peter.'_

"Correct you are, Miss Granger. I will send them with you. I think today would be best, don't you agree? Perhaps, around eleven?"

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together in delight, "Ah, good. It will be arranged. Please be here at eleven."

With that, their meeting was over and Ginny was ushered out.

* * *

Ginny wondered what she should do with herself until eleven. She had no need to get ready since she had nothing to get ready with. She had no homework since she wasn't attending classes. Looking for something to do, she headed to the library to begin looking up various spells that they had gone over in the D.A. to see if they could be modified at all.

After a couple hours, it was time to go. Ginny made her way back to Dumbledore's office, wondering what hanging out with the Marauders would be like.


End file.
